None
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video displays, and more particularly relates to the field of video display mounting systems for use in vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video display screens have been used in vehicles such as automobiles, vans, van conversions, recreational vehicles, airplanes, trains, and the like, for providing information to the driver or entertainment to the passengers. Such video display screens can be connected to a video playback device such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) or digital video disc (DVD) player for entertainment. Video screens used with navigational systems are typically mounted on the dashboard and connected to a navigational computer for providing maps and other navigational information such as GPS data to the driver.
A number of mounting systems have been proposed to allow a display to be viewed when in use but stowed or otherwise protected when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,369 issued to Kanda discloses a display screen mount having a hinge which allows the display screen to be folded into a cavity within the armrest when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,780 issued to Reh et al. discloses an armrest having a plurality of telescopic trays and a screen mounted on a retractable arm and a slide track for stowing the screen into a cavity within the armrest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,104 issued to Moore et al. discloses a display mounted to a retractable arm that retracts into a cavity within the armrest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,996 issued to Vottero-Fin et al. discloses a video display that is mounted to the back wall of a lift-up armrest so that the screen can be viewed by passengers in the back seat of a vehicle. Additionally, video display screen have been mounted on the ceiling of the passenger compartment. There remains a need for a video screen that can be easily, simply, and inexpensively mounted, especially for after-market retrofitting and conversions.
The present invention provides an elegant and inexpensive solution to the problem of where and how to mount a video screen, particularly so that it can be viewed by persons in either the front seats or the rear seats, and particularly for after-market conversions. The display can be quickly deployed and then covered up again for protection against incidental damage and theft. A flat panel display screen is mounted within a matching cut-out of the driver side armrest which is often also the lid to a container in different types of vehicles. The display is rotatably mounted so that it can rotate or xe2x80x9cflipxe2x80x9d at least approximately 180 degrees relative to the armrest, so that with a fast and simple motion the screen can be made available for viewing by front seat passengers and returned again to a protected non-viewing or stowed position. The rear surface of the display screen is provided with a finish similar to the finish on the top surface of the armrest, so that when the display is flipped to its non-viewing position the existence of the display is not obvious to the casual observer or potential thief looking into the vehicle. The armrest is pivotally mounted so that it can be raised to an upright position and locked in that position, thus allowing rear seat passengers to view the display. The armrest may also contain a telescoping section so that the display screen can be raised even higher up for optimal viewing by passengers in the rear seat. Because the display can be viewed by either front seat or rear seat passengers, the display can be used to present either navigational information or entertainment information. Container lids which function as driver armrests in recreational vehicles and the like are often hinged at the rear. In one embodiment therefore, the display and mount can be implemented as a combination after-market lid and inlaid video screen which can be inexpensively pre-assembled in a shop or factory as a unit, and then quickly installed into a vehicle by simply replacing the stock container lid on the stock container with the combined after-market lid and display assembly. In another embodiment the stock container and lid can be quickly replaced with a pre-assembled replacement container and lid which incorporates the video screen and which matches the footprint of the stock container.
As additional features, the display can be controlled so that entertainment information may be viewed upright by passengers in the rear seat of the vehicle, and navigational information can be displayed on the screen rotated xc2x190 degrees in either direction for convenient viewing by either the driver or front seat passenger. The display can be mounted to rotate about an axis that is generally parallel to the armrest, and either longitudinal to the armrest or transverse to the armrest, or both. In this way the display can be tilted for improved viewing by any person within the vehicle.